Rosa de san Valentine
by orochi.snk
Summary: San Valentine era una fecha que Tweek amaba pues era el dia en que todos regalaban su flor favorita, la rosa. Mas sin embargo Craig no pensaba igual. ¿Terminaría bien este día para ambos? Intento de primer Creek.


**Que tal mis amigos de FF. Hace poco alguien me pidio un Creek en un multichaper que estoy intentado hacer pero para serles sincero no conozco mucho esta pareja. Estuve leyendo otros Creek de otras autoras (que son casi la mayoría de aqui) a si que creo entender que concepto manejan en esta pareja. Es por eso que este es mi primer intendo de Creek, un one-shot corto para empezar a si que espero que me digan si lo hice bien. **

* * *

Rosa de San Valentine.

En el instante en que despertó los nervios se le vinieron de punta. Ni si quiera se tomo la molestia de peinarse o vestirse bien, como de costumbre. Lo única necesidad por el momento era ir a la cocina y servirse una taza de café para intentar calmarse.

Era el primer año que celebraba un 14 de febrero con Craig. Sabía que su novio no era muy dado a las cursilerías. Incluso cuando se le declaro fue muy poco romántico –_No me molestaría ser tu novio- _Esas fueron las palabras que le dijo mientras veía al lado contrario. Ahora que lo pensaba ni si quiera tenía sentido el haber aceptado con esa patética frase.

Pero ahora era muy distinto. Los sentimientos hacia el eran muy fuertes y le gustaba creer que Craig sentía lo mismo… aunque sus acciones demostraran todo lo contrario.

Se apresuró para ir con sus amigos. La relación que tenían ellos dos era un secreto para el resto del mundo. Craig quería que así fuera, y no lo culpaba, tiene una reputación de chico duro que mantener y si alguien se enteraba de que salía con otro hombre y pero aun uno que se asusta con cualquier cosa seguramente su fama se vendría abajo.

Antes de llegar con los demás se detuvo en la florería. La rosa de primavera es su flor favorita. Roja y con un aroma delicioso. Compro una de estas. Seria su regalo de san Valentine para su amado, solo esperaba que su novio le gustara tanto como a él.

Dado este evento, casi llegaba tarde por lo que no tuvo tiempo de saludar a sus amigos o de hablarle a su amado.

El 14 de febrero la escuela tenía un ritual. Durante la mañana se darían clases normalmente mientras unos alumnos la hacían de mensajeros pasando por todos los salones recogiendo cartas y rosas que alguien quisiera darle a otro. Después desde el recreo hasta la salida se haría un convivio en la cafetería entregándose todos los regalos típicos del día.

A si que Tweek tenia que esperar un poco mas. Pensó en usar el servicio de mensajería para entregar su rosa, pero prefería mil veces dárselo en persona. Tal vez Craig le compro algo y seria romántico que ambos intercambiaran sus regalos al mismo tiempo, aunque una parte del estaba preparado por si el azabache no le compro nada. Después de todo estamos hablando de Craig.

La campana suena anunciando la celebración de la escuela. El resto del día se dedicaría a enviar cartas y flores de los enamorados mientras en la cafetería se vendían bombones pastelillos y dulces con los colores típicos del día.

Tweek, Craig, Token y Clyde se fueron directo a una banca para poder pasar el resto del día ahí hasta que llegara la salida de la escuela.

-Wow, este año Kenny esta recibiendo muchas rosas, ya lleva 15- menciono el moreno mientras señalaba la mesa del grupo rival.

-Aun así nunca me ganara, yo soy el chico mas apuesto y siempre soy el que recibe mas rosas- Dijo el castaño mientras sostenía mas de 20 flores en su mano.

El rubio solo esperaba una oportunidad para sacar su regalo y poder dárselo a su novio. Pero tenia que esperar pues no podía hacer eso en público. Mas sin embargo lo que escucho le quito las ganas de eso.

-Oye Craig ¿No te han regalado nada verdad?- Pregunto el Token un poco burlista.

-No, y espero que siga así. No me gustan las flores ni nada de esas cursilerías. Para mi todo este festejo es tonto y sin sentido.- Término con su tono seco y frio si ver a los demás mientras meneaba la comida con una cuchara de plástico.

Cuando Tweek oyó eso casi se le para el corazón. Sabía que Craig era famoso por su apatía hacia todas cosas pero esperaba que ale menos en este día fuera algo diferente.

La campana de salida toca. Clyde y Token se despiden de sus amigos para dejar a solas la pareja.

-Y que quieres hacer hoy- Pregunto el rubio un poco triste

-Pensaba que podíamos pasar el resto del día en mi casa a ver una película o algo así. Mis papas no estarán todo la tarde a si que estará muy tranquilo el día.

-Yo… pensé que tal vez podíamos ir al parque un momento- El parque de South Park era famoso este día, pues se llenaba de parejas que festejaban el 14 de febrero. El amor se sentía en el aire y pasar un momento ahí le hubiera agradado.

-Sabes que odio los lugares donde hay mucha gente. A demás estará lleno de vendedores ambulantes ofreciendo cosas inútiles. Prefiero estar en mi casa sin nadie alrededor.

-Si eso quieres, esta bien –El chico cafeinomano se resigno a que ese día seria como cualquier otro -Solo voy a tirar algo y nos vamos.

Fue al bote de basura mar cercano que encontró y sin que Craig viera saco la rosa que había comprado y la tiro al cesto.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la casa del pelinegro. Normalmente Tweek encontraría un tema de conversación para matar el tiempo que caminaban, pero sus ánimos no estaban del todo levantados este día a si que solo guardo silencio.

Al llegar afuera del portón de la casa, el pelinegro saco sus llaves y se las dio a Tweek.

-¿Puedes abrir?- pregunto Craig

-¡Oh!... claro- Se le hizo extraño que quisiera que el abriera pero no le tomo importancia.

Al entrar a la casa lo que vio fue todo un shock. Estaba preparado para casi cualquier cosa menos para eso. Los muebles de la sala no estaban y solo se encontraba una cama en el centro. Ramos de rosas rodeaban la cama alumbrado con velas mientras el piso estaba cubierto con pétalos rojos brillaban al ritmo de la luz de las velas.

-Craig… Que… ¿Qué es todo esto?- Pregunto el rubio totalmente asombrado ante la escena que contemplaba.

El pelinegro cerró la puerta de la casa. Se dirigió a la cama del centro mientras le hizo una seña a su novio para que se acercara.

-Te compre esto.

Fue lo único que dijo. El rubio se acercó y encima de la cama había un paquete en forma de cono envuelto en papel periódico. Lo tomo y lo desenvolvió. Lo que vio era hermoso. Uno docena de rosas, pero no de cualquier tipo. Estas eran de múltiples colores formando una textura de un remolino de arcoíris.

-Se llama la rosa feliz. Es la única que tiene ese tipo de textura. No te imaginas lo que sufrí por encontrar un ramo en este pueblo- Dijo el azabache con tono seco aun.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- Pregunto el cafeinomano sin entender aun –Yo pensé… Tú dijiste que odiabas estas cosas, que no esperabas recibir una rosa de nadie y pensé…

-Si eso pienso. No me gustan las flores, creo que es algo tonto y sin sentido. Pero sé que a ti si. Sé cuanto te importa este día y que las rosas son tus flores favoritas. Quería darte una sorpresa.

Craig tomo de la mano a Tweek mientras este agacho su cabeza. Unas gotas brotaban de sus ojos recorriendo sus mejillas para luego caer al suelo.

-Tweek ¿Estas llorando?- Pregunto confundido el pelinegro.

-Yo… lo siento… es solo que… me siento tan feliz- Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

El azabache tomo de la barbilla a su novio y de frente con una mirada tierna le dijo: -Feliz san Valentine Tweek- Acto seguido lo beso mientras se recostaban en la cama.

Fue un gran 14 de febrero Para Tweek, uno que jamás olvidaría.

* * *

**Les dejo a su imaginación lo que paso después de esto n/n. Espero sinceramente que les guste y si es asi como se maneja un Creek para intentar usar este concepto en los demás Fics que posteriormente escriba.**


End file.
